Stupid little girl
by AutumnCalifornia
Summary: Fleur sees this person every halloween in always the same costume. This time she wants to talk to him. (Greyback/Fleur)


Oh my, why do I love this ship? I really don't know but I do. Fenrir might be a little ooc but I really tried! And I am sure that he has a soft side. Everyone has!

I used this french accent translator again...I want to make it as real as possible..

Insane House Challenge: Scenario – I see you every year at carnival/halloweens/any costumed holidays with the best costume ever (though always the same one) and we exchanged numbers and became internet buddies but why won't you accept to meet face to face any other days" (The person is a centaur/mermaid/vampire/zombie etc)

365 Prompts Challenge: Dialogue – "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

Word count: 1447

* * *

Fleur hoped to see him again. After all, she was sure that he would be there again. It was the only day they would see each other. He would be dressed as a werewolf again and she was dressed as a harpy. This time Fleur would ask him for his number. She looked around to see him but he was not there. Maybe...he was just late. Or the last year was the last halloween she saw him.

"Who are you looking for, pretty girl?"

She flinched and did not dare to move. It was him, she just knew it. She turned around and looked into his yellow eyes. Fleur smiled when she saw the familiar face. And he did not change. Again, he was a werewolf.

"Ai was lookeng fair you..."

He smirked and lifted her head to take a closer look a her. She was not just a pretty girl, she was beautiful. Fenrir could feel her heartbeat, she was excited or afraid. Most likely excited. Otherwise she would not be there anymore.

"And why were you looking for me, pretty girl?"

She lifted her hand and touched his skin. Fleur always wondered how he would feel and she had to admit that it was not that bad. Sure, the hair was a little annoying but he was kinda beautiful in his own way. Just like a real werewolf.

"Ai...on-lee see you on 'alloween. Why..?"

He let go of her as soon as she mentioned it. Greyback had a good reason why nobody saw him on any other day. She knew that she said something wrong because of the way he reacted. Fleur grabbed his hand immediately and refused to let go. She was determined enough to not let go.

"Listen, pretty girl. You don't know me and you don't want to know me. Or what I'm capable of. I suggest you leave me alone."

Greyback could not suppress a growl and ripped his hand from her grip. This stupid girl would be annoying and maybe she would be a problem when she found out.

"Wait..! You are right, ai do not know you. But ai would lik to know you. Ai...went to meet you on anothair dai and if zis eez not possibuhl...ai want you to call mé."

Fleur was prepared and pressed a piece of paper into his hand. He looked at the piece and smirked. She was really stupid. And he was even more stupid to consider this. Greyback turned around and left again before she could say anything else...

It had been over six months and the strange man did not call her nor did he messaged her via internet. Sometimes she still thought about him but only for a few minutes until someone else got her attention. Her phone buzzed. Maybe it was her sister or someone else. Fleur unlocked it and saw that she got a new friend request. Fenrir Greyback...what an odd name. But she knew that it was him even without a photo of himself. After six months he messaged her. Why? Fleur would find out soon. She waited a few minutes before she accepted the request and messaged him.

 **Fleur: 'Your name is weird.'**

Greyback: 'Shut up, pretty girl. You name's not better.'

Fleur: 'You are rude, Fenrir Greyback.'

 **Greyback: 'Shut up. I regret to even considered this stupid idea.'**

Her heart ached when she read it. It was just meant to be fun but apparently he was no fun at all.

 **Fleur: 'I am sorry. But you did not message me for more than six months, why now?'**

 **Greyback: 'Whatever.'**

 **Fleur: 'I...did not think that you would really do it. But I am glad that you did, even if it took so long. Thank you.'**

 **Greyback: 'Hm.'**

 **Fleur: 'So...can we meet? Maybe tomorrow?'**

 **Greyback: 'No.'**

 **Fleur: 'Then...in two days?'**

 **Greyback: 'No.'**

 **Fleur: 'This week?'**

 **Greyback: 'No.'**

 **Fleur: 'Then when can we meet? Halloween again?'**

It was meant to be a joke and Fleur did not really think that he would be serious.

 **Greyback: 'Yes.'**

 **Fleur: '….'**

 **Greyback: 'What? You asked me and I gave an answer, stupid girl.'**

Fleur: 'So, you are serious? About Halloween? Why not earlier?

Greyback: 'None of your business. Shut up now or we will meet in two years.'

 **Fleur: 'You are strange.'**

Greyback: 'You wanted that we get to known to each other.'

Fleur: 'Yes so why won't you accept to meet face to face any other days? I will not judge you and I do not care if you have scars or whatever you think is ugly for us to meet on any other days.'

She really wanted to know why they could not meet on any other day. Fleur waited a little longer but Fenrir did not write anything.

 **Fleur: 'Fenrir...? I...I just want to know the reason.'**

Nothing. She sighed before she threw her mobile phone on her bed. After so long he just ignored her. He really was rude...

It took the whole day until she pushed her pride aside and said sorry. Fenrir messaged her and she just fucked it up. Soon they wrote every day and the more they wrote the nicer Greyback got. She did not know when she fell in love with him but she knew it was too late. Sadly he still did not want to meet her. Not until one day before Halloween...

 **Greyback: 'Are you still serious?'**

Fleur: 'About what? Meeting you? Yes.'

Greyback: 'In one hour at the place where we met last year.'

Fleur could not believe her eyes. Did he really want to meet her? After a whole year why now?  
 **  
Fleur: 'Are you serious?'**

She did not get a message back which meant that he was already on his way. Time for her to leave, too. Fleur got dressed properly and left the house without saying goodbye. She took the train and arrived in time. But there was no Fenrir. So he just played with her to break her heart? Was this his plan? She bit her lower lip to suppress the need to cry. No, she would not cry! She was a Delacour!

"So...you really came? Stupid girl. You should not have come here in the first place."

Fleur turned around but all she saw was a hooded man. And she knew it was him. Why did he hide his face? Maybe this was the reason they never met before except on Halloween.

"Ai am not stupid! Stop calleng me by such stupid names! Mon name eez Fléur Délacour zo use eet.."

He chuckled. She did not change, this pretty girl was still as wild as before. This did not change the fact that Fleur was stupid.

"Why now...? What changed yur mind? Why did you accépt to meet me un dai béfaire 'alloween?"

But instead telling her, Greyback pulled back the hood and looked at her. Fleur was surprised to see him like this. In his werewolf costume. So he did make fun out of her! She should have known better than to trust him.

"Why...? Why do you plai wiv em? Ai just wented to meet you and you?! You plaied wiv mon feelengs, you idiot! Zis eez not funny, Fenrir Greybak!"

She was close to tears but before Fleur could do anything his large hand grabbed her wrist and he pressed her against his chest. A sob escaped her but as soon as he hugged her she felt better. Stupid feelings...

"Stubborn, stupid, pretty little girl, this is no costume! This is why I never met you before. This was never a costume. I am a werewolf and you, pretty girl, should be afraid of me."

At first Fleur really thought that he made fun of her again but this was too ridiculous to be wrong. She lifted her head and touched his cheek. It was furry but also soft. She began to touch his nose, lips, his eyebrows and the rest of his face. It felt different compared to a human skin. But it felt real.

"Why aren't you afraid of me...?"

It may be the first sentence without 'stupid girl' or something similar. Fleur just smiled and looked in his eyes before she answered the question.

"Why should ai? Ai tuld you zat ai weehl not judgé you and ai know zat you weehl not 'urt me.."

His eyes got softer and he touched her cheek. She was as soft as silk. Her hair, her whole skin. She was the total opposite of him and yet, this stupid little girl did not turn him away. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against her soft ones.


End file.
